Beautiful
by Yankeefan26
Summary: All Hermione wanted was for Ron to look at her the same way he looked at his girlfriend, Lavender Brown. In essence, all she wanted was to be beautiful. So what does Hermione think she needs to cure this problem? A makeover by Ginny Weasley of course.


**Hi guys. This is a new one shot I wrote about Ron and Hermione. It takes place during sixth year when Ron is dating Lavender. Review and enjoy!**

Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor common room studying potions. Really, it was more like she was pretending to study while she watched Ron snog his girlfriend Lavender. Lavender Brown, what could Hermione say about her roommate that wasn't extremely offensive? They were practically opposites, so Ron had made it quite clear that Hermione was not his type. With her silky, blonde, straight hair she was the quintessential pretty. Hermione's bushy hair didn't exactly put her in the same category. She knew that she wasn't pretty, but having the boy she fancied snog someone else right in front of her eyes constantly reminded her of that. Harry told her so many times that this was just a phase, and Ron could come around, but how could she be sure?

So desperately, Hermione wanted Ron to look at her the way he had looked at Lavender recently. Hermione had fancied Ron for so long, and all of a sudden Lavender came into the picture out of nowhere. In the past six years of being her roommate, Hermione had never noticed that Lavender had any interest in Ron; however, Hermione had never taken a huge interest in either of her roommates. So maybe she missed something major. Something that literally would kill her inside.

Ron was her best friend, but ever since the beginning of his relationship two months ago, they hadn't spoke. Hermione had refused to talk to him in any context, and as much as it hurt her, she had no choice. Ron had made his decision and she was forced to make hers. However, she just couldn't get over him. Everywhere she went she thought of Ron. Even stupid things were make her think of him. She would look at the sky, and it would make Hermione think of his blue eyes. Her food at breakfast would remind her of how much Ron loved to eat. Hermione's quill made her think of Ron scrappy handwriting, and how she would always help him with his homework.

Then there was times she would just sit there, and for no reason Ron would invade her mind. It would make her think of the could-have-beens, that she knew would never happen. She would dream about Ron and her in five years, holding hands and even dating. Her dreams got much worse though at certain points. She saw her and Ron growing old, sometimes even with children. Why would her mind, as safe haven for her, want to hurt her this way? As much as she tried, there was no way Hermione could get Ronald Weasley out of her mind. There was no way of stopping it. Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She had tried to make Ron jealous by going to Slughorn's Christmas party with McLaggen last month, but that hadn't worked. If Ron was going to try and make her jealous by snogging Lavender, she could easily do the same thing. She was going to get a makeover.

* * *

"What do you want me to do?" Ginny asked.

"I want you to give me a makeover," Hermione replied, straight-faced.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

"I'm serious Ginny! We have an hour until dinner, can't you fix me by then?"

"I guess, I was going to play a game of Wizard's Chess with Dean, but that can wait. I'll meet you up in your room in five minutes."

"Thank you Ginny!"

Hermione waited anxiously for Ginny to come so she could start her makeover. Thankfully Parvati and Lavender were in the common room, not likely to disturb them soon.

"I'm back!" Ginny exclaimed entering the room. "Now sit near the mirror so we can start."

Hermione obeyed, and made her way towards the mirror. All she saw looking back was a skinny girl with bushy brown hair, and muddy eyes. Nothing extraordinary. But maybe with Ginny's help she could actually be pretty.

Ginny started on Hermione's hair, straightening each strand before briefly curling it. Ginny knew quite a few beauty spells, and she used them all effectively. She had also brought every WonderWitch product she had nicked from her brothers, ready to use. Though Ginny was generally the tomboy sort, this was all quite fun to her. Soon enough her bushy mane was now soft and shiny, like Hermione had never seen before.

Now it was onto her makeup. Ginny made sure to apply it lightly, not to over do it. She wanted to give Hermione a natural, radiating look instead of over applying layers and layers of make up. Taking significantly less time than her hair, Ginny was done quickly.

"You can look now," she whispered.

Ginny had told Hermione to shut her eyes five minutes ago, wanting their to be a "final reveal." Excitedly, Hermione opened her eyes to see a new her. She actually looked quite pretty! Hermione could barely recognize herself.

"Thank you so much Ginny," Hermione said.

"Your welcome."

Ginny wanted to be a good friend. Sure, she wanted to ask Hermione questions. She wanted to know the reason why Hermione didn't feel good enough. Granted, Ginny knew that it all probably had to do with her idiotic brother. And maybe she knew deep down that this was all because of her. If she hadn't said to Ron that Krum had snogged Hermione, maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. But, being the friend she was she knew this wasn't the time for questions. There would be much more time for that later, when Hermione herself knew the answers. So Ginny left the room, leaving Hermione to continually glance at herself in the mirror. Too soon though, Parvati and Lavender came back upstairs to get ready for dinner. Hermione turned around to look at her two roommates, whose mouths were wide open.

"Hermione, you look, um gorgeous!" Parvati squealed.

"Uh, thanks," she replied quietly, staring at her feet.

"What did you do to yourself?" Lavender asked, her voice a strange tone.

"I don't know what you mean Lavender," she answered coyly. "If you excuse me, I'll be heading to the common room."

With that Hermione sauntered out of her room and headed downstairs into the common room. Hermione couldn't wait until people saw the new her.

She smiled brightly as she greeted people, with a bubbly personality she generally didn't have. They were waving to her and talking to her like they never had before. It almost seemed that they were paying more attention to her now that she was prettier. Looks weren't everything, but it apparently they meant something. Soon enough she found Harry and they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. As Hermione already knew, Harry wouldn't say anything about her appearance; he'd rather just pretend that nothing had changed and Hermione was still her bushy haired self.

Harry was smart though; he knew that this was because of Ron. Hermione didn't feel pretty enough, and this was her way to experiment. Just like his other best friend was, Hermione must be going through a phase as well. Soon enough, they would realize this madness and wind up together. He hoped at least.

"Hermione you look bloody amazing!" Seamus exclaimed, sitting across from Harry and Hermione.

Hermione noticed Ron and Lavender come to the Gryffindor table and sit only a few feet away from her.

"Why thank you Seamus," Hermione replied as sweetly as she could, making sure Ron could hear her.

For the first time, Ron glanced at Hermione and he looked shocked. Apparently Lavender hadn't told Ron about Hermione's makeover. She pretended not to notice that Ron continued to stare at her all throughout dinner. Also, Hermione made sure to laugh quite loudly at Seamus' jokes (even when they weren't quite funny) and bump hands with everyone possible. After she was done with dinner, she noticed that Ron was fuming. It seemed that her plan was working.

"What was up with you at dinner?" Harry whispered once they were out of earshot, and entering the common room.

"I don't know what you mean Harry."

Hermione started to walk away from her best friend to go up to her room. Unlike Ginny, Harry wasn't as tactful. He was going to get the answers he wanted. Now.

"You realize this isn't the way to make him jealous you know."

Hermione turned on her heels so she was once again facing Harry.

"I'm not trying to make _anyone_ jealous, and frankly I'm insulted you would insinuate that!"

"Don't do this Hermione. He's just going through-"

"A phase!" she interrupted, "I know you've told me a thousand times! I don't care how long this phase lasts, I just want to feel wanted, and special, and beautiful," Hermione whispered the last part, barely able to hear it herself.

She ran up the staircase up to her room, tears in her eyes. How could she be so stupid? Ron would never love her when pretty girls like Lavender were an option. The guys never fell for the awkward girls when beautiful girls were around. It was just the facts. She sobbed, knowing that Harry was wrong that it wasn't some phase. Even if Ron and Lavender didn't work out, he would never love _her_. She was thin, bushy-haired, and a muggle-born. There was no way destiny would ever put them together. And when fate wasn't on your side, there was no way of changing it.

"Hermione are you up here?" a voice whispered at the door.

Hermione could recognize that voice anywhere. When she made no reply, Ron opened the door.

"How'd you get up here?"

"My, uh, broom. I flew, you see," he said sheepishly.

"Look Ron, I don't really have time to talk to you right now, I have things I have to do," Hermione replied, trying to walk out of the room.

She was not quick enough though as Ron grabbed her arm, and pulled back. She looked into his eyes and saw the fear in them.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Well I don't particularly feel like talking."

"Please," he begged. When she sat down he continued. "Why did you give yourself a makeover?"

"Well technically Ginny gave it to me," she retorted.

"But why?"

"I wanted to look beautiful."

Hermione felt quite stupid saying it out loud.

"Merlin, Hermione that's the reason!" He started to laugh.

"It's not funny Ronald!" Hermione yelled.

"Yes, it is, I mean, don't make me say it."

"Say what Ron?" Hermione asked, entirely confused, Frankly she was still offended by Ron's laughing, and still didn't want to talk to him

Things became serious all of a sudden. Ron's cheeks got his famous shade of red, and he became quite embarrassed.

"I mean, you are beautiful Hermione. Without all of this stupid makeup and everything. You don't need it."

Ron really wanted to say so much more. He wanted to tell her that it was _her _that he loved. Not Lavender. That really he thought that she was the most beautiful women in the whole entire world. And as beautiful as she looked now, she looked even more beautiful with her bushy hair and her makeup free face. Really, all he wanted to do was spend the rest of his life with her. But he knew that this would never happen. She would never fall for a guy like him.

Hermione's heart just about stopped. Had Ron really just said that she was beautiful? She then brought herself back to reality.

"Don't let Lavender catch you saying that," she muttered.

"I don't really care if Lavender hears me saying it. It's the truth, and don't let anyone tell you or make you think otherwise," he said quickly.

Ron then grabbed his broom, and flew back down the stairs. Hermione's heart fluttered. Ron had just called her beautiful. That was all she needed to hear to last a lifetime.

Tomorrow Hermione entered the Great Hall with her bushy hair intact, looking like she always did. Ron had never smiled so large.

**Hope you liked it. :) Please review and give me your thoughts. **


End file.
